The Nightmare Ends
by May Sparrow
Summary: The ending I wrote for my Gaia RP. Private.


**This is private. One could only understand it if they were in my Gaia rp, or followed me. But I think it's beautiful in it's own sad way.**

**For those of you waiting for the next chapter of Stars Collide, I'm feeling braindead. I know what I wanna write, but I'm unsure how to get it on the computer. I'll try to get onto it though.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own May, JV owns Zim and Dib, and my Gaia friends own everyone else.**

Time passed. And for a sweet while, everyone was allowed to have normal lives.

They couldn't _really_ be normal anymore, but they could live with those around them without hurting each other or getting into trouble.

Dib and May grew up together as longtime sweethearts, eventually getting married. They went to college and both graduated with degrees in astrology, and became a paranormal investigator team. After a while, though, they settled down to have normal, human lives, remaining close to home.

When May turned eighteen, she became old enough to earn her fraction of the family wealth, much to her mother's displeasure. She used this money to buy a part of the forest behind her home, therefore buying the small amount of land in which Suki and Black were buried.

Zim and Mercury returned to Irk for some time for Zim's duties as Supreme Tallest. However, they created a simple way to teleport across the galaxies, and used this technology to visit Earth often, watching their friends grow into young adults.

Zim changed the laws of his species, allowing them to remain peaceful with other species. No more war, no more conquering. Just a steady peace that filled everyone with calm for over 3000 years. These years became known as the Zimonian Era.

Scarlet moved to a large desolate planet, where she was allowed to destroy whatever she pleased, including unfortunate clowns that happened to land there for fuel. She too, had a teleporter, and also visited often. Nik lived on a planet close by to her, and together they would visit everyone at least once a year.

Tommy and Zab became high school sweethearts, but eventually broke the relationship, instead remaining strong friends. Ironically, Tommy (now known as Tom) grew to be a criminal defender, or in other words, a lawyer. Zab became a test consumer at Starsmuck's, but her wise choices in changing and choosing coffee eventually landed her as head producer of the company.

Izetta, for her loyalty to Irk, became Zim's second in command, taking charge of cases when he could not. She was known as one of the first Irkens to support the removing of Irken soldiers from conquered planets, making the nation more peaceful than invading.

GIR and Minimoose stayed with the humans, teleporting back occasionally to keep their systems in check. Not that you could do much for GIR, but, well… you know. They were always joyous when their master returned to them, and GIR would always make his tacos, which everyone would slyly pass to Minimoose to destroy.

Rosie became Adventurer of the Stars, the space equivalent to the humans' Indiana Jones. Like everyone else, she had a teleporter. But mainly she would soar though the stars, searching for new planets and bringing information to her friends of her travels.

As mentioned above, the friends met yearly, never missing a date, always checking ahead to make sure they could remain close.

May and Dib, being human, eventually were the first to die. The remaining friends mourned for their loss, but understood the average span of human life was relatively short compared to theirs. The two were buried close to Suki and Black, on the small patch of land May had purchased. The remaining friends watched over their descendants, who always seemed to know what they were, and loved the two just as their ancestors had.

Scarlet died next, laughing to the end. She too, was buried next to the couple.

One by one, each friend began to leave this life. As time went on, more and more graves were placed in the neat little clearing by May's old home. Wild flowers and tress grew there, harvesting fruits and bright beautiful colors.

Zim and Mercury were the oldest of the group. The two remaining friends. For their last few years of life, they returned to Earth, spending time together, waiting.

When their time came, they were buried in the spaces beside their true mates; Mercury by Black, Zim by Suki.

As the human Robert Frost had written thousands of years earlier,

"So dawn goes down to day.  
Nothing gold can stay."

Their time had passed, but they were not forgotten. Two thousand years passed, and the universe changed and adapted. Yet for the first time in history, human, Irken, Vortian, or otherwise, the universe was peaceful.

The nightmare ended, but the beautiful dream went on.

**THE END**

**A quiet ending to the RP I felt like writing, filled with happy endings.**


End file.
